


Let it rain a little more

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caleb is little and needs a hug, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: When the rain began to mix with his tears, Caleb would let all the fear he held in his heart go. All the fear, all the rage, all the pain, all the hate.And as the cold water washed over his skinny and bruised body, the young Padawan felt almost at peace.
Kudos: 22





	Let it rain a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine how scared Caleb felt afer Order 66, he just lost everything the had and knew. But in this Household we love Depa's Little Boy, and we all know he'll be almost okay with time. It didn't stop the angst, though.
> 
> English isn't my first language, and I'm trying to improve, I deeply apologize for any spelling mistake or drafting error.

Caleb had always loved rain, but Coruscant controlled wheater left very short space for it. Well, of course there is rain in Coruscant, but not the kind he really likes.

For Caleb, the cold water and the thump of the rain droplets hitting the ground was comforting. The smell of it was even more soothing.

(Grandmaster Windu once told him it was because, in his native planet, rain station was widely favored for all its inhabitants.)

But when he would look up at the dark clouds in the sky, he couldn't help but smile. It was a relief for him to think the world was crying. Rain made him feel like it was okay to be sad.

While on the Temple, whenever it rained, Caleb would go outside and stand in the middle of the garden, head tilted looking up at the sky, letting the rain wash over him. Such behavior made the crèchemaster crazy, and the other younglings found it weird, but he didn't care.

Once, when they were still new to each other, Master Billaba told him that the rain washed away all the bad things people did, cleansing spirits and worlds.

He didn't understand her at the time, he is still trying to do.

“ _If you like rain, you'd be kriffing out of your mind on Kamino_."

Stance said that to him when Caleb was trying to explain why he enjoyed rain so much.

It wasn’t hard to notice that Stance didn’t understand, just like him hasn’t understand his Master.

Now, as the cold water washed over his skinny body, causing his bruises to hurt, Caleb felt almost at peace. And as the rain began to mix with his tears, the young Padawan would let all the fear he held in his heart go. All the fear, all the rage, all the pain, all the hate.

Hatred towards the clones, hatred towards himself, hatred towards the Galaxy for being so unfair.

He just want the rain to wash away his tears. Caleb knows there was nobody to ask him why his eyes were red, or why his robes were so torn, or why he looks like the most kicked, unlucky puppy to ever lived.

There was nobody to ask, but if there were, he'd blame all of it on the rain.

Because Caleb Dume still thought of himself as a Jedi, and Jedi don't cry.

He was sure they don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
